The Game
by wsprsndadrk
Summary: A/U Vegeta has caught Bulma in a lie... and punishes her..


I don't own Disturbed, or the title or lyrics for "The Game." Nor do I own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
THE GAME  
  
By Wsprs*nda*drk  
  
He could see his breath mist against the cold glass, leaving a pool of vapor that retreated when breathed in. And then he would exhale, and the process would begin again. The phenomena intrigued him with greedy attention, and he raised his hand to the window. Slowly, he streaked a fingertip through the condensation, satisfied that he could cut through it so abrasively and so easily. Yet a quiet rage shuddered through him, pulsing and receding as his breathing had, but growing with every heartbeat. Suddenly his finger crushed a hole through the casement leaving a spider web of fractured glass roughly the size of his finger. A feral grin erupted on his face as he reclaimed his hand and studied it. Flawless.  
  
The grin evolved into a snarl, and he hurtled his fist through the window, breaking what had been left intact. The glass sprinkled through the air, and moonlight glinted against each shard, causing them to glitter as they fell to the earth like pixie dust. Framed by the window casing, he leaned through the vacancy left by the glass, and roared his wrath into the void of night.  
  
A sudden wild pleasure, one that reached back and tapped into his primal unawareness, one that remained untamed by the evolution of intelligence, washed over him as the sound of his own raw scream pierced the air. He was a creature of violence. He was too powerful to be caged. He was ruled by the passion of the moment – the impulsiveness to kill or have his spirit be destroyed slowly by idleness.  
  
And lately, he had held back. For her.. she who would destroy him.  
  
He heard the door splinter behind him with the force of a ki blast. Though he did not turn to face the scene, he was well aware of what was taking place. They had found her, and brought her to him.  
  
He rose to his full height, and chuckled. He didn't need to see her to know that she cowered on the floor, desperate for him to turn to face her so she could weigh what she saw in his eyes, but desperate for him to remain turned away for fear of what she would see. But he would do neither thing. Instead, he would play a little game. It was no less than what she deserved. He had the elixir of the hunt humming in his veins. And she would be his prey.  
  
Slowly, he turned towards her. It was as he imagined. She was huddled on the floor where she had been thrown, looking up at him, searching for mercy. Insolent bitch. Why had she never lowered her eyes when he looked at her? Even when she was afraid, she would never back down. It had always excited him, though, and he cocked his head and smiled at her. She flinched, and it pleased him. Laughing outright, he allowed her fear to grow until he could smell it. Opening his lips, he tasted the sweet perfume, and allowed his desire for her to grow.  
  
He casually strode to where she waited for him, and looked down at her. She didn't bother to hide her tears, and he felt his own triumph with every jolt her body made as she wept. Slowly, he brought his hand to her face, and gently caressed the velvet of her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Now, now, little one… no need to feel ashamed."  
  
The sound of his voice caused her to shudder, and her tears became rivulets that ran continuously down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry.."  
  
Her voice was a wraith. It had only a whisper of life, but he could feel it reach bony fingers towards him, as though hoping it would find what it was looking for in him. He reveled at her vulnerability. It intoxicated him, seduced him. He felt his teeth bite into the flesh of his lips, and swooned as the acid taste of blood excited him further.  
  
Abruptly, he changed his caress so that it became violent. He raised her to her feet using her hair, and leered at her when she opened her eyes in shock.  
  
"Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do,  
  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me?"  
  
Her lower lip trembled, and she fought to control her shudders. Her breathing was erratic, but to her credit, she did not cry out. He shook her, and when she didn't respond, he took the hand not entangled in her hair and twisted one of her breasts. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, but quickly opened them when she realized that weakness had always disgusted him. Instead, she glared at him defiantly. He pinched her breast even more tightly, and grinned before licking a warm path from her collarbone, over her jaw, and to her temple. She fought the sadistic wave of desire his action had invoked, but knew it was futile. He was aware of what he incited within her. He had always known, and he used it. She hated him for it as much as she needed and loved him for it. But, she smiled to herself. She had the same effect on him. In that, she had beaten him. In that, she owned him just as he owned her.  
  
He brought his lips to her ear, and nibbled, thrilling his loins when her reaction was as forceful as he had intended. Chuckling, he squeezed her breast even tighter, causing her to clench her teeth to keep silent. Again, his voice came to her ears.  
  
"Do you think that we could play another game?  
  
Maybe I could win this time."  
  
He shoved her away, and her body crumpled to the floor like she were a rag doll. She stifled a whimper, and hated herself for feeling so empty and unalive without his hands on her. But she looked into his eyes, forcing the hate into a fire she could throw at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously amused at her feeble defiance. He grinned, and laughed lightly. The sound was like some creature scratching to get out from within something dead. It was glorious. But when he spoke… his voice put his laughter to shame.  
  
"I kind of like the misery you put me through…"  
  
She blinked. Yes. They played games. Made each other miserable. To see who would come out on top, to see who could drag the most hatred, the most need from the other. It was magnificent. It was the most dangerous game ever played.  
  
"Darling you can trust me completely."  
  
He sneered at her as he spoke. Yes. She trusted him. He would always be there to torture her. He needed her. He dreamed of tasting her. He delighted in scarring her, fucking her, breaking her. Yes, he'd always be there, but he didn't always get to use her the way he wanted. She still fought back though she had come to love their games as much as he. Her fight made it more exquisite for them both. She smiled back at him for a moment, than closed her eyes to block him.  
  
Apparently, he didn't feel that way just now. He wanted to dominate and she wasn't playing by his rules. He flew over to her and picked her up by her throat. She refused to open her eyes, but was forced to when the pressure on her windpipe was pinched tightly. When her eyes met his, she saw a satanic glint of rage that threatened to burst her into flames.  
  
"If you even try to look the other way,  
  
I think that I could kill this time.."  
  
She nodded, and he loosened his grip on her throat, lowering her slowly to the floor. He almost seemed regretful with how roughly he had been handling her, and his touches became almost gentle. But the heated look in his eyes grew and was augmented with lust from their game. He was hunting, and wouldn't stop until she succumbed. Her eyes quickly began to overflow with tears once again. There was nothing she could do, now. Nothing. And it was all her fault.  
  
"How can you expect me to set myself aside? You've taken everything from me! My planet, my family, my body! When will you have enough? When!? You will not stop until you destroy my soul, I know it. So be it! If that is the price I must pay for my sins. But give me what little peace there is to have! Let me help those poor people…"  
  
He raised his hand, and her words were choked in her throat as though his hand were still constricting it. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. Slowly, his lips curled into a smile that froze her heart within her breast.  
  
"It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you -  
  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
  
I think that you might have to take another taste,  
  
A little bit of hell this time."  
  
He pulled her to her feet and directed her to the broken window. Grabbing her neck, he thrust her head through the hole left by the glass. She did as he bid, and took in the scenery. All around was devastation and destruction. Not even seven months passed the saiyans had come, and already nothing was left of humanity but refugees forced to hide. And she could hear their screams as they ran, hear the vicious laughter of the perusing saiyans as they hunted. She could hear flesh being torn, smell it as it burned. All of this… because of her. His grip on her tightened, and she winced. Behind her, his voice was deadly.  
  
"Lie to me."  
  
She fought to keep the bile from exploding out of her mouth. Gulping for air, she tried to answer, but could not. He shook her, and his hold on her became so painful, she could see the blackness of unconsciousness blanket her eyes.  
  
"Lie to me!!"  
  
She sobbed, unable to control herself any longer.  
  
"I.. I-- Left the compound to see if there was anything left.. From Capsule Corp. My research!.. My… it can be useful to you. To the saiyans! Please.."  
  
He dropped her, disgusted. After all he had done for her, she still defied him. He kept her alive because he found entertainment in her, and he loved the thrill of forcing her to need him when she hated him so. It was her fault! She should not have made him want her. He smiled. But because she did, he would make her pay for it with every breath she took. The people left alive on this planet were minor concerns that would be dealt with – that were being dealt with right now. She had wanted to help the few remaining humans with what little hope she had left, and resources she could steal from him. But tonight was the last time. He had known that she lied, to his face! Ha! He had almost seduced her into telling it. But instead of killing her, he had let her go. One last time. But in return, and it wouldn't be much longer now, everyone was going to be gone – sold or hunted. Besides. It had been amusing to see her hope slowly die and the light in her eyes fade with every time she returned to see that despite her help, it was futile. Fewer and fewer of her people remained, and more of them grew to despise her when she came to them. They had known. Where she went, death followed. And after tonight, he would be all she had left. He had instructed that no human should be left alive after she had been found and brought to him. This game was coming to an end. She had won the battle but now – a new game – and the war would continue.  
  
The grin dropped from his face and was replaced with barely contained rage. When she discovered that she was the only human left, she would probably try to run. Or try to kill herself. It was foolish, but he knew her. Stubborn. And she would do anything to beat him. Frustrated, he threw her away from the window, and looked out the beautiful sights of fire and rubble.  
  
Is she not right?  
  
Is she insane?  
  
Will she now  
  
Run for the life in the battle that ends this day?  
  
Is she not right?  
  
Is she insane?  
  
Will she now  
  
Run for her life now that she lied to me?  
  
At first he had trusted her, believed her. It was difficult, but he had tried to understand for her. She was.. delicate, and he had wished to show her that he did have mercy, though he didn't understand why. He had allowed her to leave the compound, search for her 'precious research' in the rubble of her once home. When he first was told what her true activities were, he had killed the elite who had lied. He couldn't fathom betrayal from her.. her kind was not like his. They did not thrive on violence. They were too soft. And he was too mighty to have been fooled by one such as her. But once, he had tested her. He had instructed that she be followed. After that, her presence equaled immediate death to those she visited, and her spirit grew weaker and weaker with every time she went out to find that fewer remained – and even fewer wanted her help. And, he admitted to himself, her hatred of him grew stronger as her spirit dwindled. He knew it as well as she that that hatred fueled their need of each other. His veins practically screamed with it, and the proof was in the musk than ran from the sex glands at his temples and at the base of his tail. Tonight had been her chance to redeem herself. He didn't really wish to punish her.. but he understood that she needed his abuse as much as he needed to grant it to her. He had tried. Instead of allowing her to escape into the night, he stopped her. He could smell her fear, but he didn't allow the distraction to goad him into seeking sexual gratification. Instead, he had asked her. Where was she going? And… she lied.  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation, and forced the lust into the back of his mind. He tossed his words over his shoulder, and felt his heart beat pulse erratically when he felt her recoil.  
  
"You always wanted people to remember you.  
  
To leave your little mark on society.."  
  
He turned towards her, and was unsurprised when her eyes met his. She had stopped crying once again. Perhaps she was finally coming to terms?  
  
"You know your wish is coming true today."  
  
She closed her eyes and lowered her head in submission. He nodded in sadistic satisfaction, and suddenly decided to voice out loud what she already knew.  
  
"Another victim dies tonight."  
  
Her head snapped up, but there was no alarm in her eyes. Instead, they were dull, shiny from unshed tears that were as empty as she was. Incredulous, he glared at her, through her, and was thrilled to see that swimming in the depth of her arctic pools was a blood lust that rivaled his own, and a sexual obsession with him that was more powerful than he had believed possible for her human frailty. Love. Could it truly exist? Yes….. the look in her eyes convinced him that it was so. He smirked. She would make a superb mate --- after he filled her with himself. But the game was yet unfinished. He wanted to win.  
  
"Lie to me."  
  
She blinked at him, confused, her mouth dropping in a small "o." Overwhelmed with glee, he laughed insanely into the night, filling the blackness, smoke, and fire with a grating wickedness that made even the flames cower.  
  
"Lie to me!"  
  
All it had taken was a lie. To finally break her! A LIE!  
  
Is she really telling lies again?  
  
Doesn't she realize  
  
She's in danger?  
  
She probably wasn't even aware that he had discovered her secret. She was her own undoing. He had destroyed her planet, her people, her body. And slowly, she had stopped caring. She had never been afraid, not for herself. Looking back, not for her people, either – she knew all the while it was pointless. She helped them to defy him. And why did she need to defy him? Because she needed him to need her just as she needed him. To love her as she loved him. The lie. It was done on purpose. She wanted to humiliate him, to control him. To get even. Well, she might have gained that, but in lying, she revealed her own weakness. Him.  
  
He was so overcome with the glory and power she had given him in discovering her secret that he decided to share. Turning towards her, he stalked her curves with his eyes, and licked his lips. He walked over to her crumpled form, and reveled in the animalistic delight of her eyeing his excitement, despite her attempt to keep her eyes on his. He held his hand down to her, and she hesitantly accepted. Pulling her up, he shoved her against the wall and pinned her there with his hands and hips. He smiled when she yelped in pain, and thrust his hardness into her thigh. Her breaths were coming in light pants, and he could smell her arousal mixing with his own. He leaned in and rubbed his musk on her jaw, marking her as his. She thrashed in anticipation, and he bit her softly at the junction of her neck and shoulder, almost throwing himself over the edge of control when the tangy taste of blood filled his mouth. He let go, and purred into her ear.  
  
"The little bitch. She went and she told a lie!"  
  
She whimpered partially with fear, and totally with desire, and turned her head so that her neck was exposed to him. He chuckled and licked her wound.  
  
"And now she will never tell another… A lie."  
  
She nodded and he rewarded her by tearing off the threadbare cloth covering the breast he had bruised earlier, and licked the swollen nipple.  
  
The little bitch she went and she told a lie..  
  
That one magnificent, brilliant, lie that betrayed her true motivation. He would punish her for that… but one thing remained.  
  
"Never fucking lie to me!"  
  
And with that, he thrust himself into her, and punished them both in the way each of them lived for. 


End file.
